


We'll make it together, this is the gloria

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [31]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Meddling, Secret Relationship, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: It was always like that. They were messy, they were noisy, and Hikaru had always loved that about his group.They were close. That wasn’t too bad either, or that’s how he had always seen it.





	We'll make it together, this is the gloria

**Title:** We’ll make it together, this is the gloria

 **Characters:** Yaotome Hikaru, Nakajima Yuto, Okamoto Keito, Yamada Ryosuke, Chinen Yuri, Inoo Kei, Takaki Yuya, Yabu Kota, Arioka Daiki

 **Pairing:** Yaotome Hikaru/Nakajima Yuto

 **Rating:** G

 **Word count:** 1.799

 **Prompt:[386\. Blind-sided](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)** ; [9 – Hanging out with friends](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/10/30-days-otp-challenge.html)

 **N/A:** Written for the 30 day OTP challenge. Title’s from Måneskin’s ‘Are you ready?’.

 

It was always like that. They were messy, they were noisy, and Hikaru had always loved that about his group.

They were _close_. That wasn’t too bad either, or that’s how he had always seen it.

Now, though, he thought some of them were definitely too close to each other for it to sit right with him.

They had all had dinner together after the concert. It was late, they had definitely eaten and drunk too much, and anyone who would’ve walked inside that room could’ve attested to that.

Hikaru had ended up in a corner close to Keito, hoping that just that would’ve been enough to avoid getting a migraine. But despite how quiet the younger actually was, there was no escaping the other members’ voices.

He leant against the wall, crouching his legs up and staring at them.

Kei was half-splayed on Kota, the fact that they seemed to be arguing about something wasn’t preventing him from plastering himself on him.

Yuri was – more inconspicuously – sitting in Yuya’s laps. He looked quite relaxed, and Hikaru knew him well enough to know he was going to fall asleep shortly, most likely in that very same position.

And then there were Ryosuke, Daiki and Yuto.

Watching Kota and Kei, and Yuya and Yuri, was bad enough already for Hikaru; he still felt jealous of the fact they could allow themselves such public shows of affections, while he and Yuto had chosen to keep their relationship from them, for the time being.

Hikaru had thought it was a good idea; all of their bandmates had always had the bad habit of meddling in other people’s business, and he wasn’t ready to turn his story with Yuto in a nine-some just yet.

Now, though, it looked incredibly different.

Not telling the guys about them didn’t just mean he wasn’t at freedom to go and keep Yuto close, to just kiss him or be as intimate with him as the others didn’t seem to have any problem doing.

Apparently, it also meant he had to sit there and watch Ryosuke being all over his boyfriend.

Yamada was talking to both Yuto and his own boyfriend, but he had chosen to do so leaning completely against the younger of the two, his hands on top of Yuto’s knees as Yamada used his legs as a backrest. Daiki didn’t even seem to be aware of it, and he kept talking animatedly to them, the subject seemingly something he cared too much for to be able to realize his boyfriend was acting like a...

Hikaru shook his head and took a deep breath, and by the corner of his eye he caught Keito looking at him.

“What?” he said, still staring at Yuto and Yamada, his tone incredibly harsh. But, still, Keito chuckled.

“Nothing. I was wondering if I'm about to see you set fire on Yama-chan just by looking at him.” Okamoto said, and when Hikaru turned to look at him with his eyes wide open, he saw him smile, knowingly.

“Why would I want that?” Hikaru asked, treading carefully.

Keito grimaced and pulled himself up, getting closer to him so that he could use a voice low enough that the others weren’t going to listen.

“Because he’s touching Yuto, I suppose.” he murmured, shrugging.

Hikaru stared at him for a moment, then he sighed and shook his head.

“Do you have a sixth sense or is Yuto an incredible blabbermouth?” he asked, his teeth clenched. Keito chuckled.

“I should stick up for him and say it’s the first, shouldn’t I?” he joked. “Don’t blame him. If it makes you feel better, he was just incredibly excited and needed to tell somebody.” he shrugged. “I figure I'm a safe choice. It’s not likely I'm going to tell anyone.”

Hikaru nodded, turning his attention back to Yuto.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” he admitted. “So, what do you think? Should I go there and kill someone?”

Keito pretended to give it some serious thought.

“I don’t know. I figure Kei could use the scare and Kota could use the break. Maybe you should stir your attention there.” he smiled.

“Is that your polite way of telling me I'm over-reacting? I don’t really care for having to read between the lines of everything you say, Keito.” he muttered.

“There wasn’t any subtext. I just honestly thought Kota was struggling.” Okamoto nodded toward their friends, Kei trying to struggle against Yabu’s hold on his wrists keeping him still. “For your actual problem, I don’t have a solution. As you can imagine, I see the point of keeping it from the others. We as a group always have a tendency to think every inter-member relationship as a public thing. But on the other hand...” he winced. “That exposes you to stuff like that. Ryosuke isn't doing anything bad, per se.”

Well, that wasn’t exactly true, but Hikaru didn’t waste time telling him that.

If only Daiki would’ve opened his eyes and torn his damn boyfriend’s hands off of Yuto, that would’ve been perfect. But Hikaru knew Daiki was mostly blind like that, that he couldn’t expect him to solve his problem.

“Well, I guess nothing forbids me to join in my friends in a conversation, right?” he asked, more to himself than Keito, and the next second he had gotten up and went sitting down next to Yuto.

“Hey.” the younger turned to look at him with a smile, apparently oblivious to his boyfriend’s internal dilemma.

“Keito bored you?” Yamada asked, making no move to get off of Yuto.

“Not really. He actually told me something pretty interesting he knows.” he said candidly, hoping Yuto was going to get the hint. If he didn’t, anyway, he didn’t show it.

“So we know it’s not something about England.” Yamada went on joking, and now he actually sat up, stretching. “Daiki, I think it’s about time you fulfil your duty as a pillow. Yutti’s legs are way too bony.” he complained.

“You didn’t look like you were minding though.” Nakajima replied sharply, giving him a small kick that made Yamada fall forward in Daiki’s laps.

“I'd get mad for that, if this wasn’t exactly where I was headed.” Ryosuke informed him, making himself comfortable on his boyfriend and closing his eyes for a moment. It looked like he was going to beat Yuri to falling asleep in a weird position.

He looked quite cute, and for a moment Hikaru almost gave up on his plan of killing him. After all, it was Yuto the one who should’ve faced his wrath.

He made sure both Yamada and Daiki were distracted, then he looked straight in front of himself to make it look as if he wasn’t speaking to Yuto at all.

“Sorry he’s gone. Does that make you feel alone?” he whispered; he didn’t miss Yuto’s twitch, and turned to look at him for a moment, seeing the frown on the younger’s face.

“What exactly are you talking about?” Yuto asked, his voice cautious.

“I'm talking about Ryosuke. You know. Touching you.” Hikaru kept looking at his friends to check no one was listening in on them. Hadn't they been so distracted, the mere fact that he kept raising his eyes would’ve given him away, but they all seemed to taken to mind them.

“I'm surprised you’ve had time to notice. You know, spending the whole night there in that corner with Keito and all.” Yuto commented, the innocence in his tone doing nothing to fool Hikaru.

“With Ke...” he said, completely blind-sided, biting down hard on his tongue to keep himself in check. “Please. I won’t take a lecture from you. Keito wasn’t throwing himself at me.” he spat, bitter.

“As Yama-chan wasn’t throwing himself at me.” Yuto murmured, quietly; he seemed to think about it then, and winced. “This isn't working, is it?” he asked then.

Hikaru sighed and didn’t answer.

It wasn’t.

He wasn’t cut out to keep stuff from other people, he wasn’t cut out to stay in a corner and watch Ryosuke put his hands on his boyfriend without being able to go there, push him away and claim Yuto all to himself.

In hindsight, he should’ve consulted Yuto first. But he decided he deserved some sort of punishment for not having pushed Yamada off himself, and he deserved to be blind-sided too.

So his next move was to bring a hand to the back of Yuto’s head, pull him toward himself and kiss him.

Just like that. As far as statements went, he liked this one a lot.

He got lost in it for a moment once he realized Yuto was kissing him back; when he pulled away he took a moment to look into his eyes and smile, then they both raised their eyes on their friends.

With no exception, they were all staring at them, their expressions ranging from surprised to pleased.

Then Kei grinned and held his hand out toward Yuri.

“You owe me five thousand yen.” he said, angelic, while Yuri turned to kick Yamada’s leg.

“It’s all your fault! You couldn’t just leave them be, could you? You had to go and mess with them.” he complained, Ryosuke chuckling victoriously.

“Come on, Yu.” Yuya tried to calm him down. “We were bound to find out officially sooner or later, Ryosuke interfering or not.”

The most surprised, all in all, were Hikaru and Yuto.

“That must be some kind of record.” Nakajima said. “You managed to meddle in our relationship even before we actually told you.” he turned to look at Hikaru. “I wish we were a few years older. We would’ve been so at peace with News.” he said, his teeth clenched.

But Hikaru found the whole situation hilarious, and he burst out laughing.

“Well, hunting season is open, apparently. Feel free to mess with us all you want.” he told to his friends, then he looked at Ryosuke. “But you keep your hands to yourself.”

“Will do.” Yamada replied, his interest already lost. “Do what you want. I'm too tired to tease the two of you right now. I’ll get back to you tomorrow.” and he closed his eyes, his head against Daiki’s shoulder.

Well, that was the right order of things, Hikaru thought.

And as he brought an arm around Yuto’s shoulders, pulling him closer, something felt incredibly right.

“So...” he murmured in Yuto’s ear. “Want to challenge Kei at who can be more inappropriate in front of other people?” he suggested, smirking.

“He’s won a bet, tonight. It’s only fair toward all the others to take him down a notch.” Yuto agreed, raising his head to kiss him again.

Let them meddle all they wanted.

Hikaru was sure, their friends had just met their match. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
